


The Scientist

by BitterGlass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Could be triggering, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of major character death, Niall is broken, Niam - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Title has nothing to do with story, Zayn was his everything, the song i was listening to at the time, title is the inspiration, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterGlass/pseuds/BitterGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall never thought this could happen, but how can he live without the only one who ever made him whole? No one ever told him how hard this would be. And it was all his fault.<br/>or<br/>The one where Niall just needs a bit of help, before he sinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story i wrote a while ago whilee listening to the song 'The scientist' by coldplay. I reccomend you listen to it as it helps set the mood.

Crouched against the cement wall next to highway, Niall cried. He shook with each sob as the rain poured down on him, drenching him, but it was a different kind of coldness he felt, one that froze his inside, right to the bone. He wasn’t himself, could never be himself, now that the biggest part of him had gone. He couldn’t stop himself, everytime he closed his eyes Zayns face flashed in front of him, every memorie thrown at him, willing him not to forget.  
* “Zayn?” Niall looked up into the smiling face of his boyfriend. “I thought you went to visit your parents?” Zayn helped him up,  
“If they won’t accept you then I can’t accept them.” He embraced Niall in a hug and for a moment it felt as if nothing could go wrong. But Zayn hadn’t been okay, and Niall had noticed  
 _Too late_ , a voice whispered in his head, _you were too late_.  
*   
“Zayn, I haven’t seen you eat in weeks?”  
“I’m fine.” Zayn snapped. Niall grabbed his hand and forced him to look him the eyes  
. “Let me help you Zayn.”   
Zayn collapsed against him sobbing, “Its too late, I can’t.”  
*  
Why couldn’t he help, why couldn’t he get him too eat, he should of told someone. He was useless. He looked up with tears streaming down his face as a car sped past him. why’d you leave me Zayn?  
*  
They fought over it, Niall snapped at him, “How can I be with you when I don’t even reconise you anymore.”   
Zayn looked at him, tears starting to form, “I’m not going to ask you to be with someone like me.”  
It took Niall a few seconds to run out after him. A few seconds too late.  
*  
 Niall stood up shakily, it was his fault, all his fault, he had been scared. He should have made him stay, should have never let him leave. He walked to the roads edge, watching car after car. _it should have been you…_   
*   
“Zayn!” Niall ran outside. Zayn had been walking across the road when he turned back and looked at Niall. “I love you.” Niall called out  
. Zayn opened his mouth to say it back, taking a step forward. “I love you…”  
Neither of them saw the car as it sped around the corner, just another drunk driver. Taking away a piece of Nialls heart…   
*  
Niall watched the car as it approached. He couldn’t do this, couldn’t be here without him. Wouldn’t be here without him… As he stepped onto the road a hand grabbed him and jerked him back.  
“Let go of me!” He cried, “I want to be with him, _ZAYN_.” He sobbed into the persons arms.  
Liam held onto him, “Zayn would want you to live Niall, I need you to live.”   
Niall let himself be led away.  
Far from fixed.  
But with a reason to stay…

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go, hope it wasn't too bad


End file.
